


La Grange

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beard Kink, Comedy, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Sam’s beard has grown in again, much to Dean’s annoyance, but Natalie digs it.





	La Grange

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo 2019, this fills the square Beard.

“Why?!”

Natalie startled in her chair, her trance interrupted by Dean's sudden outburst. When she looked across the table, she found Dean glaring at Sam, his face contorted by a deep frown, a knotted brow, and raised hackles.

“Why what?” Sam asked.

Dean gesticulated wildly at his own face. “This!” He pointed at Sam's jaw. “That! It's back!”

Natalie turned to Sam, a hundred questions running through her mind. Nothing appeared out of place on Sam's face, but Dean's palpable disgust permeated the room. Even Sam's eye roll failed to shake him.

“It's just a beard,” Sam sighed under his breath as he returned to his book.

“Yeah, and you look like a damn hillbilly with it,” Dean retorted. “Didn't I say I’d get the clippers if you ever grew it out again?”

Again? “You had a beard before?” Natalie asked.

Sam glanced across the table at her. “Yeah, I’d rather not talk about it. Was a shitty couple of weeks. Didn't exactly have time to shave.”

“But you do, now,” Dean insisted. “The world isn't ending anymore.”

“Maybe I'm sick of shaving every damn day,” Sam spat. “And Jody said it looks good.”

“Jody is worse than Mom, okay. She would tell you anything looks good on you because it makes you happy,” Dean explained. “She was just being—”

“I like it.”

Dean’s glare softened to a flat stare as it slid to her. “That’s because you’re obligated.”

She shook her head. “No, I genuinely enjoy it.”

“Enjoy—” Dean started, but his teeth clicked shut when she smiled her coy smile. Sam buried his face behind a book, red from hairline to hollow as Dean’s small frown distorted so severely, Natalie wondered if his face hurt. He shoved back from the table and stood as he said, “Okay, that's gross. I didn't need to know that.”

When he disappeared around the corner to the kitchen, Natalie crooked a finger over the spine of Sam's book and pulled it down.

“Didn't mean to embarrass you.”

He chewed his cheek and the book fell from his fingers to thud on the table. An eyebrow cocked towards his hairline as he asked, “You enjoy it?”

“Yeah,” she said with a smile as she leaned over the corner of the table and cupped his cheek, scratching his scruff. “It looks great.”

Sam stood in a rush and rounded the end of the table as a darkness shrouded his hazel eyes. “That’s not what you meant.”

He towered over her, and the library had grown so hot, sweat beaded at the back of her neck. God, but he was huge, all shoulders and arms and chest bearing over her as he leaned. “It was,” she said, a pathetic quaver in her voice.

“No,” Sam growled as he knelt between her thighs. “I know exactly what you meant.” A deft flick of his fingers parted her jeans. “You like the way it feels.”

Natalie tried once more to maintain control as she reached out to touch his beard again. “I do like the way it feels. In my hand.”

He snatched her wrist and wrenched it from his cheek. “You like the way it feels on your thighs.” He flung her hand aside to grasp her hips and jerk her to the edge of the chair. “You like the way it feels on your stomach.” His fingers hooked into the waistband of her pants and tugged. “You like the way it feels on your pussy.”

Fuck. That ended any research she had wanted to do that evening. No turning back after that. Her underwear had soaked through in so few words and even fewer seconds. Sam had a way about him. Terrifying power, intimidating stature, immense size—in more ways than one. But he was the consummate lover, too. Intimately aware of his strength, he erred on the side of gentle more often that not, but Sam could be exquisitely rough when she asked it of him.

But there in the library it seemed he wouldn't need any telling. He hooked his fingers into the hips of her underwear and tore off, then forced her knees wide. He licked his hungry lips as though starved, deprived of his favorite dessert for far too long. “You’re soaked, baby,” he muttered as he wrapped his arms under her thighs. “Ready for me?”

Natalie moaned a loud cry that clipped short with Sam's hand clamped over her mouth. “You sound ready,” he said as he checked over his shoulder. “But I doubt Dean wants to hear me eating out that pretty little cunt of yours until you come all over my face. So I'm just gonna keep my hand right here while I get to work. Sound good, honey?”

Natalie nodded with a whimper muted by his massive hand. Try as she might to keep quiet, she simply couldn't. Sam's beard rasped along her inner thigh as he dragged a trail of kisses from knee to groin. And once at the center, he wasted no time in devouring her. Lips sealed on her sex and his free hand found her asshole, teasing the rim. Thank God for his hand over her mouth. The entire city of Lebanon might have heard her otherwise. He sucked and licked and teased her flesh as though his life depended on it. Fucking hell, but it actually just might be in danger. If he kept doing that thing with his tongue pressed so firmly against her clit and laving down to her pussy, she might drown him.

But all that paled in comparison to the rough scrape of his beard on her thighs. Sam had been so right; she loved the raw skin, the grind on her pussy as he worked his tongue into her, and oh, God, when he sucked her into his mouth, heaven and hell had nothing on Sam Winchester's beard.

It all culminated for an orgasm that, rather than building over time, burst in a shower of dancing lights behind her eyes squeezed shut. Her muffled cries behind Sam's hard grip on her face mirrored his own, hummed into her flesh. She reached out for him, desperate for something to ground her floundering consciousness as she unraveled and found his hair. Warm wet slicked her thighs, spread by his working jaw and coarse hair as Sam slurped and sucked her clean.

When he withdrew from her, the cold air of the Bunker ran a chill up her spine, and Sam laughed deep in his chest. His hand dropped from her face as he said, “I had no idea.”

“No idea about what?”

His devious glare returned to the mess between her thighs. Delicate fingertips teased her irritated skin as his other hand stroked the bulge of his erection through his jeans. “I didn’t know you liked my beard because of this.”

“I said I liked the way it looks on you,” Natalie stated.

His gaze snapped back to her eyes, and in that dark look, Natalie knew she was in for a very long night. “You only come that hard when I fuck you. Before I grew out my beard, oral seemed… less stimulating for you.”

Two massive fingers slipped between her lips and penetrated her so suddenly, Natalie gasped. “I swear, I just like the way it looks.”

“Liar,” he declared as he thrust his fingers into her.

“Holy shit, Sam, I… I’m not lying, you look great,” she stuttered.

Sam thrust harder, the slap of his hand against her flesh echoing through the library. “You’re full of shit, Talie. You love it when I’m rough with you. Beard-burn while I eat you out? Of course, you’d love that.”

She shook her head, unable to focus with his thick fingers pounding her cunt. “I’m… I swear… oh, God, Sam, that feels so good, but I swear, I—”

“Quit lying,” he demanded. “Tell me you like my beard on your pussy. Tell me you like how rough it is on your thighs. Tell me you love feeling it on your ass when you ride my face.”

Another relentless orgasm surged through her, and Natalie moaned a long high whine. “Fuck, Sam, I’m gonna… I’m…”

“That’s it, baby girl, come for me,” he cooed as he leaned into her, lips against hers. He plied her with kisses, lips and tongue leaving a trail of wet from her mouth, along her neck to her chest.

Fuck, but he was right. So very right. Dear, God, it happened again. The rough hair of his beard teased her skin, the crook of her neck and her cleavage particularly susceptible to his tactics. He lingered between her breasts, the collar of her shirt stretched by his crooked finger. That rough scrape on her skin so sensitive ripped the orgasm from her without any preamble, without any build up or any slow release. Her entire body seized, frozen as she hunched over him and clung to his hair.

His hair. Son of a bitch, all that glorious hair.

His fingers slowed and his lips eased from her breasts. “Okay, Sam,” Natalie sighed as she slumped in the chair, “you win.”

His gaze lifted to hers as he spoke. “Yes?”

“I love your beard on my skin," she moaned.

Sam dipped his head between her thighs once more as a wicked gleam ripped the floor from beneath her feet. The rough sting of his beard returned and another high whimper burst from her lips. The tip of his tongue slipped between his lips to tease at hers, parting them to draw delicate circles around her swollen clit.

"Good," he whispered. "Because I'm nowhere near done eating you out, yet, honey. In fact, I'm starving. Ready?"

Natalie shook her head as she whimpered again. "No."

His massive hand clamped over her mouth once more. 

"Too bad. I am."


End file.
